Abhorrence and Fondness
by stalkersanonymous922
Summary: Chantal Clark and Adrienna Esperanza, two very different people.One is destined to make every boy's head turn ,whereas the other wants to make her new sister's life hell. when two sisters become enemys war breaks out, along with a little help from Draco.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we DON'T own any of the HP characters (Tom just doesn't know it yet *wink* *wink*) only the setting. (forever---danni) (ashley09)   
  
A/N: YES!! Our FIRST story together!! Lol we do have separates (check them out to!! (forever---danni) (ashley09)) We probably wont be able to update this as MUCH as you would like us too because A.) danni lives 4 hours away, B.) We have our own stories to work on and C.) We have MUCH trouble thinking . . . if that makes ANY sense. Oh and by the way, Adrienna is danni's character so she's writing her POV's and Chantal is Ashley's so she's writing her POV's Lol so anyways. . . on with the story!! (HOPE YOU LIKE!!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------   
  
Abhorrence and Fondness  
  
Chapter 1: Sneers, Smirks and Countless Arguments  
  
{A/N: Chantal's POV}  
  
Chantal Clark walked to the Hogwarts Express not feeling as happy as she would have been. All thanks to her new step sister, Adrienna. Her mom, Katherine, had met her now step dad in Surrey when she went on a business trip. They went out and as her mom said, it had just clicked. Unfortunately, for Chantal, her stepsister wasn't her ideal person of what she would have considered a sister.  
  
"But mom, she has NO personality at all!" Chantal complained as she bid her mother good bye.  
  
"Now, Chantal. Be nice. She's a sweet girl. I don't understand why you don't want to at least try to get along with her. Now hurry up before the train leaves, and be good. Stay out of trouble, I love you!" Her mother waved to her daughter as she boarded the train.  
  
Chantal stepped slowly onto the train and took one last look at her mother. She looked so happy. This was the way she wanted her mother to be, wasn't it? But living with that, ugh, thing was going to be a living hell. She could feel the flames already.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
{A/N: Adrienna's POV}  
  
Adrienna Esperanza took her seat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express with one of her close friends, "Why did he have to go and marry someone with such a spoiled brat for a daughter?" She spoke while pulling back her wavy, black hair that came to the middle of her back.  
  
"I know she isn't that bad." Blade Peterson, who was supposed to be on her side, spoke in a calm, dazed manner.  
  
She gave him a look that showed if she could stomach killing him she would do it at this moment, "You're only saying that because you, like everyone else, is blinded by some hex she has put on all of you."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt she put a hex on anyone."  
  
"You're probably right..."  
  
Blade gave a satisfied smile, "Thank-you."  
  
"I mean she is too big of a ditz. In fact I would be amazed if she knew what the hell a hex was."  
  
He chuckled while rolling his eyes, "Right."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
{A/N: Chantal's POV... again}  
  
Chantal walked down the crowded hallway looking into compartments to find an empty one. But unfortunately, the only compartment she felt like sitting in contained her stepsister, which really wasn't any help at all. She quickly walked into the compartment and sat down across from the two, hoping not to be noticed. That didn't work too well either.  
  
"And you would be in here, because...?" She heard the cold, harsh voice coming from across compartment.  
  
Chantal looked up. Giving her the you-never-cared-about-me-before-why-would- you-now look.  
  
"Well...if you really don't want me to..."  
  
Blade looked from one girl to the other, franticly, "Oh, but we do!" Adrienna glared at him.  
  
Chantal stared at Adrienna. This was pleasing her, pissing her stepsister off without even trying to. Maybe she would make it happen more often.  
  
"Well, then. I guess there's no point in leaving is there?" She smiled at Adrienna, while trying to look innocent for her cute friend.  
  
Chantal stared out the window for the rest of the train ride, hearing every other comment Adrienna made about her and her mother.  
  
'If only my mother hadn't met that jerk and her smart ass daughter' Chantal told herself as they neared the school. She really didn't want to attend Hogwarts. She loved it in Salem at her school in America. Now she had to come to this freak British school. How nice.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
{A/N: Adrienna's POV}  
  
"That stuck-up little snob sure had some nerve coming and sitting with us." Adrienna spoke while she, Blade and everyone else made their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"It didn't bother me..."  
  
She glared at him, "Oh shut-up."  
  
When they entered Adrienna made her way over to the Slytherin Table. She sat down next to Pansy Parkinson and across from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I got your letter, so what exactly did your father do?" Pansy spoke with a look that showed she really wanted to understand.  
  
"He married this woman he barely knew; who also happened to have a complete pain in the arse of a daughter."  
  
A small 'Oh' escaped her lips just before Professor McGonagall entered with both Chantal and the Sorting Hat. She noticed that Chantal walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down with none other than Potter, Granger, and Weasley.  
  
"Before we begin the Sorting Ceremony I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Chantal Clark who will be joining the seventh year students in Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice bellowing throughout the Hall.  
  
Adrienna rolled her eyes and muttered, 'Unfortunately'. She also took notice that many Slytherin students were looking around for this new Gryffindor, among them was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Seeing as no one really knew who they were looking for she announced, "Chantal is the dense blonde sitting next to the mud blood."  
  
Pansy laughed while Draco smirked before speaking, "You know her?"  
  
"Sadly," Adrienna let out a small sigh, "She is my new favorite Stepsister." Her tone was sarcastic.  
  
An evil glint flashed in his grey eyes and she could tell he became interested, "So I take it you don't like her?"  
  
"Hell no, are you insane?"  
  
He gave an evil grin, "Then this should be fun"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(A/N Chantal's POV)  
  
Chantal walked into the school not knowing where she was going. She saw a teacher standing in a corner staring at her. She was an old lady, with round glasses, and a pointed nose. She walked over to her through the crowd to ask her a question.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. But, do you know where I need to go?"  
  
The teacher stared at her for a moment before speaking up.  
  
"Oh, dear. You must be new here? Well, you come with me. Hurry up now, don't fall behind."  
  
Chantal followed the old lady into an office. It was rather old looking. She took out a bench from the corner and an old hat out of a nearby cabinet before she spoke again.  
  
"Ok, now. What was your name again?"  
  
"Clark. Chantal Clark."  
  
"Ok, then. Chantal. Come over and sit on this stool. I will place this hat on you and you will be sorted. Now, don't be scared. It won't hurt you," Chantal knew it wasn't going to hurt. But, this lady seemed nice. So might as well not argue.  
  
Once the hat was placed on Chantal's head it spoke with a deep, yet scratchy voice.  
  
"Ah, yes. Another new one. A great mind. Plenty of courage. Oh, and very, very beautiful. You would do well in all houses. But one will have to suit. Oh, Slytherin. This house would be great for you. But not good enough. Ok, no then. Oh, and Ravenclaw. You could be perfect there. Your mind is unique. But, not unique enough. Now, Hufflepuff. You are very kind to others. But there's one person who always sticks out. That wouldn't work. Ok. Oh, yes. This would suit your perfect. Your house will be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The lady gently took the hat off of Chantal's head and placed it in a cabinet. She walked back over to Chantal and spoke once more, while shaking Chantal's hand.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor. I am Professor McGonagall, your head of house. Now please follow me. I will take you to your table and you should wait for everybody else to be sorted."  
  
They walked into an immense room, filled with kids of all ages at three different tables.  
  
"So, that's what the hat must have been talking about. The three houses all have their own tables and students." Chantal spoke to herself.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped in front of her.  
  
"Ok dear. You see that boy over there with the red hair?" Chantal nodded. "I want you to go sit next to the girl across from him with the brown hair."  
  
She shooed Chantal off into that direction, leading the rest of the children to the front of the room going over the same process that she had just then.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: well, that was it! Hope ya'll like. We are gonna bring in a lot more of the harry potter characters, so it will be HP!! Well, anyways......... review PLZ!! We are desperate ppl (j/k) we should have the 2nd chapter up soon......... till then, enjoy! 


End file.
